The Light and the Dark
by Mike39x
Summary: This is my story of two children pulled into the conflict between the Sith and the Jedi. It gives the point of view from growing in a world of the Jedi, and the view of growing as a Sith. Hope you enjoy.
1. The Light and the Dark : 1

Hola, first things first, I'm Mike. Second, when I have romance listed under this, that is only a possibility…I'm still up in the air about whether or not I want any romance in this. But if I do, there will probably be a lemon, lol. Although maybe just one, I dunno, I don't really know if I even want one in this =(. So if you are reading for lemons, turn back now!!! O.O!!!  
  
But anyway, I also want everyone to know this story will have basically two points of view. The one of the Jedi, and the one of the Sith. I will signal the switch with this  
  
Across the screen and such. Also, remember, review A LOT, please =D More reviews make me wanna get more written and such! And if you have any suggestions about what you think might make a good twist, I don't mind you putting those in the reviews too. Hope you all enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
"The Light and the Dark"  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
Jedi scouts continue to scout out all planets and systems, searching  
  
endlessly to find any candidates for the Jedi Academy. One day, upon scouting the  
  
planet of Naboo, a young boy, by the name of Cyon Herian was found.  
  
He had very high levels of midichlorians in his blood stream; not enough  
  
to be a questionable candidate for "The one," but definitely  
  
high levels.  
  
Cyon was brought to the academy, and began his teachings and  
  
trainings in the force at a young age. At about the same time,  
  
another boy was found, with a name not yet given  
  
to him. Unfortunately, this boy was founded by  
  
a Sith scout, who checked his midichlorian  
  
level, which also came out to a high rank.  
  
He was immediately taken to the Sith Catacombs,  
  
where he also soon began his training in the  
  
ways of the Dark side of the force...  
  
This is the story of the life each boy lead...  
  
The life of a Jedi, protector of peace,  
  
and the life of a Sith, destroyer of peace.  
  
Now... Our story begins on the planet of  
  
Coruscant, where our young Jedi begins his  
  
journey to becoming a Jedi Knight...  
  
  
  
Coruscant is busier than ever. Hovercrafts zoom and dart across the streets below, zooming in between buildings, taking sharp corners, everyone seems to be in a hurry. Up above this level of racing hovercars, yet another level of hovercars await, all taking to the air slightly above the others, forming layers upon layers of traffic. These layers of traffic have hovercars all following direct and distinct paths set by little hovering lights in the air, allowing drivers to stay in their lanes.  
  
Once the layers of traffic surpass the height of the massive buildings, the traffic becomes more focused on the number of starships entering and leaving the planet's orbit. Ships of all kinds pass down through the atmosphere, or pass back up through it, leaving the gravitational pull of the planet within minutes afterward. From the largest starships, starships leaving huge shadows covering some of the city, to the tiniest one-manned star ships are seen coming in and taking off, each going about their own duty.  
  
In the middle of all these rushing spacecraft and mass of buildings, there is one area that stands out from the rest of the planet. A large temple stands, built higher than any other building visible on the planet, towering above the others. Despite how tall the building is, it is fit with some of the most elaborate, beautiful designs from all ends of the galaxy. The designs trail down the sides in long, curving designs, as if large serpents encircling the building, falling down and being engraved deep in its walls.  
  
The walls of this temple look ancient, yet in their own way, make the structure look more advanced and better built than any other building there. The walls also signify that it has been standing much longer than any of the other buildings, yet was in just as good of shape as the rest. As you travel down the massive building, you come upon a large garden at the bottom, filling a massive square where the building stands in the middle, the garden divided into numerous sections.  
  
Each area seems to be well taken care of, with flowers flourishing everywhere, not a dead one to be seen throughout them all. Strange, not even a wilted one could be seen. Were the gardeners just that good? Or perhaps, was there a presence prolonging their life significantly? No, the gardeners must have just been thorough, right?  
  
Upon further inspection of this temple, you see numerous kids, around the age of 7, all grouped together in an orderly square, standing at attention before one man. The man smiles down at all of his pupils, then slowly slides into a martial arts stance, the pupils all mimicking his movements almost to the point of exact duplication; they still needed practice. From that stance, the Master then began a lengthy showing of numerous stances and maneuvers, attacks and defense moves and etc. Each student tried to mimic these performances to the best of their abilities, one student seeming to shine out above the others.  
  
He was a small boy, his hair and outfit the exact same as every boy his age; his outfit was that of the traditional Jedi robe with a belt wrapped around his waist with brown boots. His hair was cut very short, and slightly spiked forward as his hair came back into a very small rat's tail. This boy was Cyon Herian. As the master continued his display for the students to mimic, another man stood off in the distance, next to large tree, covered in flowers, giving him a nice, cool patch of shade.  
  
He was a tall, black man with his head shaved, leaving him bald as he held his hands behind his back. He smiled at the students, then without turning to his side, talked to the much smaller figure next to him. "Master Yoda, do you notice that boy? Third row, number 7?" The smaller figure to his side nodded slowly, "Yes, much promise he shows, a true Jedi Knight he will make." The taller man smiled to himself, savoring and taking in the pleasures of the force being passed on to younger generations, who will one day pass it on to the next generation of Jedi.  
  
"Come, Windu, back to the council we must return." The smaller figure said as he turned around, slowly hobbling off back toward the entrance of the tall building. The taller man followed behind, still keeping his hands behind his back as the two entered the building.  
  
  
  
Out on a desert planet, located in the middle of nowhere, on the outskirts of the planet, the tip of a pyramid is seen. The stones of this pyramid are black, piling on top of each other, rising no higher than a story and a half. There is one door, located on one of the four sides of the pyramid that slides up, revealing a passage of stairs, spiraling down, going beneath the sand level. There are torches lit along the walls, providing minimal lighting along the way down.  
  
Along the way, there are several doors, leading into private chambers for Sith masters and their apprentices to rest and meditate, or perhaps train, between missions. The stair way continues down, deeper and deeper into the pyramid. One door is slightly larger than the previous ones, and inside is a large focused on the training of the younger Sith. Such as in the garden of the Jedi, the Sith children stand in an orderly square, all facing forward, watching their master. The master holds his hands behind his back, being quite tall. His head almost hits the roof, towering above the students, just his cold, green eyes staring into theirs striking fear into their hearts.  
  
The master runs a strict, smooth class. All of his students look up at him, none of them moving at all as the master paces across the class. He then stops, turning his back to them, his voice booming through the room, "Today, class, you will all witness your first death." A section of the wall of the room slowly lifted, exposing a glass window, looking into a room.  
  
Inside this room, a human was strapped onto a chair, restraints being fastened at his wrists, his ankles, and around his neck. Another Sith was standing behind him, his hand gripping a lever attached to the wall. The rebel squirmed in the chair, gritting his teeth as he tried desperately to escape. The Sith master grinned, "Now, class, notice the fear in his eyes. He knows that soon, he will be killed." He turns his head, looking back at his pupils, "Fear is a most powerful ally. Striking fear into your opponent's heart will leave them even more vulnerable. You must learn how to properly strike fear through people everywhere, or else you've already failed in becoming a Sith."  
  
The students watched on as the man struggled helplessly. He began to scream loudly, almost sobbing, pleading for mercy as the Sith slowly pulled the lever. Immediately, thousands upon thousands of jolts of electricity flowed into the man's body. He shouted and screamed in utter pain, jolting up and down in his chair as the student's looked on, fearful to look away, thinking their master would take this as a weakness.  
  
The Sith slowly lifts the lever again, the wall closing once again at the same time. The master turned back around slowly, grinning a toothy smile down at his students, his reptilian skin giving way to his massive teeth. "Now, my students, it was important for you to witness this. You will now witness a death every other day, for a month straight. Each one will be more gruesome than the last. This is to make you less vulnerable to when it comes to death, helping you get a better understanding of it, to lose your fear of it."  
  
The master hears something, looking to the corner of the square. He sees our other star, the young Sith. The master walks up to him, holding his hands behind his back as he stares down at the youth with cold, uncaring eyes. "Something you wish to share with us, number 78?" The young child looked up at his master, being no older than 7, "No, Master." The master glares down at him, then before the child can even keep up with his movements, the master brings his hand up, and slaps the child across his face, sending him down onto his back. "Number 78, you should learn to be more respectful, or else you will wind up dead one of these days."  
  
The young boy quickly rose to his feet, wiping his cheek slowly, a bit of blood dripping down his lip, tears seeming to form. The master frowned disapprovingly, "Hmph. You better toughen up, child. Next time, my blow will be much harder to take." The child nodded slowly, then wiped his eyes slowly with his long sleeve, looking back up at his master. Oddly, the boy seems to be stronger from this, staring his master back in the eyes with a determination. The master smirked at this, then continued his teachings.  
  
  
  
Four years pass, and we once again see number 78 in his own quarters along with his two room mates, numbers 79 and 77. All three of them working at their bed side, putting together the various components of their lightsabers. 11 year old number 78, completes his first; a red beam shoots out from the tip of his handle, extending out in front of him. The sight of his first lightsaber seems to mystify him as he slowly moves it about in front of him. He stands up, then retracts his lightsaber as he walks forward and out of the room, heading straight to his master to in form him of the completion of his work.  
  
  
  
After these same four years, 11 year old Cyon sits in his room, along with his fellow room mate, Alexia Quetec, who smiles as she watches him fumble with the various components of his own lightsaber. She giggles, watching him drop it to the floor and sigh in frustration. He picks it back up and continues working, she stands up and smiles, turning the purple blade of her lightsaber on. As if to show off before shutting it back down and patting Cyon on the shoulder, making her way out of the room to tell her teacher of her success. Cyon gave another sigh, then put his lightsaber to his side, giving up on it for tonight.  
  
He yawned tiredly, bringing his hands up behind his head and laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes slowly began to shut, easily drifting off into a peaceful, lulling sleep. Before entirely asleep, his began to wonder, speculate about what was to become of him. He had some doubts about his abilities, yet he was always taught not to doubt your self here. That you can be anything you want if you work hard enough for it. Cyon then began to think about one of his fellow classmates who rose to ask a question of the teacher, bluntly stating, "If we can be anything we want, why did you only become a teacher?" The other students giggled slightly at him, and the teacher chuckled softly, not embarrassed at all. "Because, this is what I wanted. I wanted to be able to educate the new Jedi of tomorrow, and to show you how rewarding that can be, I think you should be my personal teaching assistant this week," he said with a smile.  
  
His classmate frowned, knowing that meant he would have to work twice as hard as everyone else in helping the teacher with various kinds of tasks and the like. Cyon chuckled a bit, these pleasant thoughts relaxing his mind off of his future, allowing him to finally drift off into sleep.  
  
  
  
Author: Well, that was chapter one! =D did you like!? Was it decent at least!? Do you want more? If you do, PLEASE REVIEW! ;.; It's no fun if I don't think people read my story, and how do I know unless you review? ^^ Any commentary is welcomed, thanks! 


	2. The Light and the Dark : 2

Author Note: Well, I guess I have to state that I do not own star wars and George Lucas does o.o Unfortunately. Anyway, some of you will probably notice that Cyon and (his master) look relatively similar to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. I can't help it =( I LOVE Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, they just make the best Jedi team ever. So, I wanted to write a story basically about them, except not having to actually use their characters. So think of it as my own versions of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon going through life together =D Enjoy.  
  
  
  
1 "The Light and the Dark"  
  
Two more years now pass, and the 13 year old Cyon lies sleeping in his bed. His comforter is pulled up to his neck, curling up into a ball as he sleeps soundly. He begins to feel a gentle shaking on him, then slowly opens his eyes half way, staring in front of him. Alexia sighs and keeps shaking him, "Come on Cyon, if you don't hurry we'll be late. Today's the day!" Something clicks in Cyon's brain; today IS the day. He immediately sits up, Alexia helping him up to his feet as he picks up his robe from the nearby table, rushing into the bathroom to get changed.  
  
Once in the bathroom, he slips off his night shirt and his pants, then sets them to the side sloppily. He quickly wraps his robe back around his body, tying his sash around his waist to hold it on. He then leans down, picking up his brown boots and quickly slipping them on as well. Once this is finished he stands up and places his hand on the doorknob, rushed, but then stops. He looks to his side, looking down at his night clothing.  
  
He smiles, then picks them up in his hands, slowly folding them and taking them with him out of the room. His thoughts ruminate on them, thinking to himself, 'This is the last time I'll probably never see these old things again. After today, these will be passed on to the next Jedi student after me. I wonder if they will itch as much for him as they did for me.' He chuckles lightly at that, then feels a swift, playful thwap on the back of his head.  
  
He blinks and quickly turns around, Alexia giving an almost annoyed look, "I won't let you make me late for this like you do for everything else, Cyon. Now come on!" He gave an apologetic smile, then put his clothes down neatly on his, well, what used to be his bed. Alexia and Cyon then both walked out of the room, making their way towards the end of the hallway.  
  
They stop at a doorway, the doors slowly sliding open to the sides, revealing a floating platform. Alexia steps onto it first, followed by Cyon. Without a word, the platform sinks down the long shaft it is positioned in, taking them all the way down to the bottom floor of the temple. Alexia takes Cyon's hand, hurrying him along, "Cyon, why must you always take so long to wake up and get ready!? We only have a few minutes now." Cyon let her drag him, laughing a bit, "Calm down Alexia, we won't be late. Relax."  
  
Alexia sighed, still dragging him along quickly, "I'm not going to risk looking bad in front of the new Masters because you made us late, Cyon. Whether you think we have time or not, we have to hurry! Aren't you nervous about today?" Cyon never really thought about it before. He kept walking with her, but his mind was wondering about what his master will be like; of course assuming anyone even finds him worthy enough to be an apprentice.  
  
  
  
On the secluded planet hidden from the rest of the galaxy, the sun slowly rises over the horizon, bringing light slowly across the sand. The light hits the top of the Sith Catacombs, then continues to spread across the desert land. Deep down within the depths of the catacombs, number 78 slowly rises, wiping his eyes a bit, giving a slight yawn as he stands from his bed. He sees 77 and 79 still sleeping, then rolls his eyes a bit. His hair is a jet black, spiked and short with a rat's tail as well. The Sith students all seem to have this hair cut, all sharing the hair style of the young Jedi.  
  
78 tightened his black robe around him tightly, tying on his sash as he kicks the side of 79's bed. He scowls a bit, "Wake up you lazy Banthas." 79 yawns, then slowly sits up, bringing his hand to his side and into 78's stomach, barely hitting him though. 78 pushes his hand off him, then smirks, slapping him lightly on the chest, giving him a friendly tap before he turns around and heads for the door. "79, wake up 77 and lets get going. Today we get assigned masters, and I want to be the first one there. I'm not letting you morons slow me down."  
  
79 glared up at him lightly, then stood up before hitting 77 on the side of the head, quickly waking him up now. All three boys are also at the age of 13, however 78 only just reaching this point a few days before. 79 and 77 both are older than him, yet each seem to follow him around, as if they were his henchmen, if you will. 79 and 77 struggle around with their clothing, finally tying their robes on and putting on their boots. They both follow 78 down the hall way, reaching the end and quickly jogging down the flight of stairs.  
  
78 passes the other two by far, 79 and 77 almost out of breath, "78! Wait up! You're too fast!" 78 just keeps rushing down, determined to be the first there, sure that if he's there first all the masters will notice his determination. 78 finally reaches the floor he has been searching for, then skids out into the room. It's empty? 79 and 77 both stumble out of the stairs, almost out of breath as 77 hangs on 79's shoulder, trying to balance himself. "-huff- Where –huff- is –huff- everyone?" 79 rolls his eyes a bit, "-huff- I –huff- bet –huff- 78 –huff- got us –huff- here –huff- too early."  
  
78 turns around, glaring at them lightly, as if daring them to try to mock him on his eagerness. Neither 79 nor 77 say anything, then 78 turns back around as he sits indian style in the center of the room. 77 and 79 begin to catch their breath, then take seats next to 78 as they all wait calmly.  
  
They hear footsteps from the stairway, turning their heads as they see their master walking out from the dark stairwell. His hands are behind his back, then smirks down at his students, pleased to see how determined they must be. "I must admit, I'm surprised to see anyone down here so soon." The students all smile up at their master, watching him walk toward them.  
  
  
  
The Jedi teacher slowly paces back and forth in front of his students, all of them standing at attention. He stops in front of Cyon and Alexia, smiling down at them as he begins to speak. "As I'm sure all of you know, today you will be assigned your masters whom will train for you years to come in the ways of the force. Now, you are to show complete respect to your master, regard him as high as the great Yoda himself. Learn from him, take in his advice, use it to better yourself."  
  
He then sighs, turning his back to them as he walks away from them a few steps, "Now, some of you might not be chosen by a master this day. This is because, despite my teachings, some of you just don't have the qualities needed to go on to being a Jedi Knight one day." He stops walking, closing his eyes, "As you know, at the age of 13, if a Jedi student does not take on a master, he or she gets sent to the Agricultural Crops, where you will still be taken care of by our helpers there, as well.." He turns around again, smiling slightly, "Even if you are not chosen today, you will still live a decent life, using your abilities in the force to help with the crops, providing food for this planet. Perhaps you may even move onto something more one day." He then lifts his hand, coughing into his fist lightly to clear his throat, moving back onto the subject at hand.  
  
"Now, stand at attention and present yourself to any master that asks you to. Once you are chosen by a master, you will then proceed to your master's living quarters, where you will set up your new living arrangements. You will be living with them from now on, until you one day become a Jedi Knight, and may have an apprentice of your own. After you set up your arrangements, the rest of your time here in this temple will be decided by your master." He begins to pace in front of his students slowly again, looking from one student to the next, "You will see your class mates again, do not worry. Your friends will remain your friends, but they will become significantly less important in your lives now. There will still be a few mandatory classes, such as a new poetry session we are attempting this year to help students become a bit more in tune with their emotions, helping them understand themselves."  
  
The master stops in front of his students now, facing them again as he smiles, "Finally, I want you all to remember everything I have taught you, and want you all to know that you have been exceptional students. May the force be with you." With that, the entire class responded, "And with you, master." Both master and students all bowed now, the class bowing in thanks to the teacher for all he has taught them, and the teacher giving his blessings to them all. With that, the teacher turned around, making his way out of that section of the garden.  
  
A group of Jedi slowly entered the section of the garden, walking in with cloaks wrapped around them, their hoods down, each holding a smaller cloak to their side. Cyon figured the smaller cloak would be for their apprentices. Cyon began to look around as he watched fellow students begin to be questioned by potential masters, a few being taken after only three questions. Cyon assumed that some people must just click together, he guessed.  
  
Most other masters took their time, scouting through every student thoroughly, trying to find which one would best fit together with the master's teaching styles. Cyon began to look around through all the masters, none of them really catching his eye. He looks to his side, and smiles to see a human female Jedi take Alexia by the hand, and lead her back to their room. Alexia turned around and smiled at Cyon, waving happily, "I'm sure we'll see each other soon Cyon! Bye!" Cyon waved back, then continued to look around at his other fellow students.  
  
He watches his other friends be taken away one by one, until only a handful of the students were left. Cyon still didn't feel any of the masters were meant for him, until he looked at a man entering the garden's section at just that moment. At first, Cyon thought it odd that a Jedi Master would be late to an event, and chuckled a bit, thinking that the man must have had the same problem of getting up early as Cyon did.  
  
The man was tall, but not so tall as to tower over everyone. He had a short beard along with a short mustache, as most Masters did at that time. His hair came down behind him, stopping at a little past his shoulders. His hair was mostly brown, but had various gray hairs straining down through it, showing his signs of age. There wasn't much besides the few strains of hair that gave away his age, he looked like he could have been considered relatively young. He stood at the entrance, then slowly trailed his eyes across the row of the remaining Jedi students. The man looked down at Cyon, and smiled as Cyon quickly turned his head away. He had been staring at the man, though Cyon wasn't exactly sure why.  
  
The man walked toward Cyon, then bent slightly so they were at about face to face. He smiled, "Hello there. And what is your name?" Cyon quickly looked up at him, answering him immediately, "Cyon Herian, Sir." The man smiled again, "You needn't be so tense; relax." The man then stood up, taking Cyon's hand and shaking it lightly, "My name is Du-Ran Doogn. Now, why were you staring at me?" Cyon looked up at him, then turned away, slightly embarrassed he noticed, "Well, Sir, I thought it odd that a Jedi Master would be late." He quickly looked up at the man again, "I'm sorry, Sir, I mean no disrespect."  
  
The man chuckled a bit, "None taken. I simply arrived late because there was no reason for me to rush through breakfast just to be here on time. If it is the will of the force for one of these students to be my apprentice, then the force would have kept them here long enough for me to claim them as my apprentice." Cyon smiled up at the man for once, feeling slightly at ease, nodding. Du-Ran sets his hand down on Cyon's head, patting it lightly. "So, Cyon, how would you like to be my apprentice?"  
  
Cyon nodded quickly, his smile growing a bit wider, "I'd be honored, Sir."  
  
Du-Ran turned, standing next to Cyon's side as he places his hand on Cyon's back, leading them to the elevator to be taken back up to Du-Ran's room. "You may call me master, from now on. And once you prove yourself a worthy apprentice, maybe even 'Du-Ran'." At that they both laughed, knowing Du- Ran was only teasing, knowing that a Jedi never thinks of himself as better, or more important, than another.  
  
"Now, Cyon, once we reach my quarters, you are to quickly arrange your side of the room to how you like, then we shall begin your training." Cyon nodded, the two of them stepping onto the floating pad seconds before it lifts off, heading to the appropriate floor. Cyon couldn't help but feel that this was the first day of his new life, where it all begins. And Cyon, for one, was glad that Du-Ran was the master that would lead him through it.  
  
  
  
The Sith students all stood at attention, one by one being lead away by an appropriate master; 77, 78, and 79 all still remaining, standing in numerical order. Unlike in the Jedi Temple, the Sith students were assigned a master chosen for them by ranking the Sith student's capabilities. They were also being called up in numerical order.  
  
In the dimly lit room, there is a large platform in which the Sith teacher stands on, calling up the students one by one. Once they reach the platform, they are assigned two things: First, they are given a master. Second, the Sith teacher assigns the student his Sith name.  
  
77 finally gets called, then quickly approaches the platform. Once standing on it, the teacher places his hand on his back, then pushes him to the side and into his master, "This will be you master, Darth Rune. You will follow every single instruction he gives you. Maybe if you're lucky, you will grow into a decent warrior, instead of a fumbling idiot." The rest of the class chuckled at this. "Now I bestow upon, the title of 'Darth Trinity'." After that, Trinity made his way, along side his master, out of the room.  
  
78 slowly looked up, looking his teacher in the eye as he spoke out, "Number 78, report." He slowly made his way to the platform, stepping up onto it and approaching the teacher. The teacher placed his hand on 78's back, yet didn't push him along like 77, the teacher seeming to almost have some respect in 78. "Now, 78, this is your new master, Darth Premonition." The teacher looked down at 78, smirking a little, "Do as your master tells you, make us all proud. You have shown a lot of promise these past years, you just might be the one that will bring forth the destruction of the Jedi." 78 nodded, smirking back slightly. "Now, I bestow upon you, the title of 'Darth Omen'."  
  
He just stood there for a moment, thinking about his name, then looks forward at his master. He finally made up his mind, deciding that he liked the name, grinning a bit as his master turned around. They both start to make their way toward the stairwell, the master keeping his hands folded over in front of him, his sleeves covering his arms. His black hood stays over his head, however his face isn't concealed by a shadow like most other masters. "Well, young apprentice, I can sense the darkness in you is strong. However, not nearly strong enough. You have a long, hard road in front of you my apprentice."  
  
Omen nodded slowly, only answering with, "Yes, of course, Master." Premonition smirked lightly at his obedience, then continued walking, "Another thing; your class may have been allowed to speak whenever they want, but a Sith is to be silent and dignified, however evil we may be. From now on, you will not speak unless spoken to, understood?" Omen once again replied, "Yes, of course, Master." The two then continued walking, continuing their path, ascending up the stairs immediately to the Sith training grounds, dedicating every minute of their new life to training.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Note: Well, that was chapter two! =D did you like!? Was it decent at least!? Do you want more? If you do, PLEASE REVIEW! ;.; It's no fun if I don't think people read my story, and how do I know unless you review? ^^ Any commentary is welcomed, thanks!  
  
And by the way, the master's name is pronounced "Doo-rawn Dune." And incase you can't pronounce Cyon, it's "Sigh-on" lol 


	3. The Light and the Dark : 3

Author Note: Well, I guess I have to state that I do not own star wars and George Lucas does o.o Unfortunately.  
  
  
  
1 "The Light and the Dark"  
  
A large, empty, dark room. All there is to see is nothing at all; darkness. However, sounds of two training staffs hitting into each other is heard throughout the room. But how can this be in a room so dark? The sound is coming from the center of the room, apparently two men sparring. The image of two men fighting is barely visible.  
  
One is Omen, the other is Premonition. This is a training room that all Sith must master, fighting in complete darkness to attune their fighter's intuition, or their ability to predict some attacks. Of course, only being at the age of 15, he is rather slow at his response. Omen is focusing entirely on attack, rushing at Premonition and striking as hard and fast as he possibly can.  
  
He pulls his staff up above his head, slamming it vertically down at his master, who simply bats it away with one end of his staff. Omen tries again, spinning forward and thrusting one end at his master's side. Premonition tilts one end of his staff down, pushing Omen's staff away from him as he then slams the other end of his staff forward into Omen's jaw, causing him to stumble back, and fall down onto the floor.  
  
He pants slightly, the training reaching its ninth hour now. Premonition drops his staff to the floor, "You should have done better, my young apprentice. But, one day you will be strong, and together, we will be the ones to bring an end to Jedi everywhere…" He turns his back to Omen, then begins to make his way out of the room, barely even tired. Omen slowly lifts himself to his feet, a bit tired from all his hard work as he manages to practically limp his way out of the room, following his master closely still.  
  
The two make their way down a long hallway, torches lighting the way as they pass numerous training rooms, each with its own master and apprentice. The number of training rooms is small, as the number of Sith is also small. They have to be careful about revealing themselves, not wanting the Jedi to become aware of their presence. Omen knows this, but never really knew why they were to be weary of letting the Jedi know about them.  
  
He finally works up the courage to question his master, "Master?" Premonition looks to his side, down at the apprentice, "Yes, young one?" Omen keeps walking, looking forward all the time, "Why must we hide ourselves from the Jedi? Aren't we more powerful than they are?"  
  
Premonition chuckled softly, "My young apprentice, that we are. However, our master Palpatine believes that it is necessary to remain hidden for now. That is why whenever a Sith is dispatched, it is of the most importance that any Jedi we encounter are killed, so that their masters may not become aware of our presence. This is also why our numbers must be kept small."  
  
Omen just nodded to his master's teachings, but wasn't exactly sure why they all had to wait just because Palpatine said so. However, he knew that asking too many questions of his master would only cause frustration, and that could lead to his master thinking him un-trainable, that he "wouldn't just believe what he was told, like all apprentices should." Omen couldn't help he had a mind of his own, but made a good point of it not to let others know. He often found himself repeating, "The best apprentice is one that doesn't question his master." just to stay on his master's good side. And this was something that everyone, especially an apprentice of the Great Darth Premonition, wanted to do.  
  
  
  
Newly 15-year old Cyon and his master both walk down the center of a wide, open bridge inside of the temple, over hanging a beautiful landscape constructed underneath the bridge inside of the temple. All the way up the tall building dedicated to the Jedi, there are numerous bridges crossing paths along the way up, each sprouting from different points all the way to the top. Cyon looks down over the edge as he listens to his master, his hands held behind his back.  
  
"Cyon, today I decided that we shall work on your defense once again." Cyon lifted his head from the landscape below, looking up at his master, "But Master, I thought you said I passed the defense training?"  
  
Du-Ran smiled down at Cyon. "You only passed the beginning of the training. Last time you managed to defend yourself against all the attacks from one training orb, now you must defend yourself from two, then one day we shall move onto three, then another day we shall move to four, and so on and so forth." Du-Ran then lifted his head as they now reach the training room. Du-Ran slowly lifts his hand, spreading his palm open as he waves it across the door slowly, the door opening on command.  
  
He once again looked down at Cyon, then smiled, "Now, Cyon, step into the room." Cyon looked up at his master, then nodded, stepping into the room. It wasn't too big, since to defend yourself you are to only use your lightsaber, not simply avoid fire. The metallic door closed behind him, then a few seconds later a window opened on one of the walls. Du-Ran was standing inside, his hands hidden as he begins typing something. Cyon watches his master, waiting patiently inside of the room.  
  
Without lifting his head to look at Cyon, Du-Ran began his instructions, "Now, Cyon, today you will be defending yourself from two seeker orbs." Just them, two small portholes opened at the top of the room, letting two small seeker drones float down into the room. Each seemed to be nothing more than a tiny sphere of metal with holes all around them, and each then began to make its way around Cyon, circling him. "Now, I need you to go into the corner, and put on the helmet you see there.  
  
Cyon nodded again, then obediently made his way to the corner, gripping the ordinary helmet and slipping it on over his head. A strap immediately slips around his chin, fastening itself on to him. All Cyon could see now was nothing, as if he was blind. Du-Ran chuckled lightly, "That should make this a little bit more difficult for you. Never the less, I expect you to do well on this task, Cyon. Remember, use the force; trust your instincts. May the force be with you. Begin."  
  
At that, Cyon quickly grasped the handle of his lightsaber and began to twirl forward, arcing his saber up into the air as the magnificent blue beam shoots out of the tip, reflecting one shot right from the start away. Cyon then digs his foot into the ground, holding his position with one leg in front of the other, his saber held with both hands out in front of him. The helmet, not even letting Cyon be able to hear where the drones might be located blocks both his sight and his hearing out.  
  
Cyon closes his eyes, not that it matters, but finds it helpful when trying to focus on what the force is trying to tell him. At the first the seeker drones do not attack, only hover around him, studying his movements. Cyon keeps trying to focus, trying to sense out the drones. Strangely enough, Cyon begins to see something; it's the room. It's very faded, but he can make out most of the room. He then begins to hear a noise, a slight hovering sound just before he starts to be able to see the two seeker drones.  
  
Cyon is baffled by this when he remembers his eyes are closed, and the helmet is tucked on tight. And as if being able to see and hear weren't enough, it seems as if the drones are moving slower than they should be, as if their responses have been slowed down. A thought suddenly flows through Cyon's mind, and without even thinking, he immediately turns his hand to his side, holding his handle in one hand as he tilts his saber down, reflecting a shot from the drone.  
  
"What's going on? It's like the drones and even their lasers just got ten times slower." Another thought shoots through his brain, causing him to take a step backward, twirling on one foot as he tilts his blade back up, reflecting a shot from the second seeker drone behind him. "Wait…that must be it. The force…it's…it's giving me sight and hearing, even when I should have none. Of course! It's so obvious now…the drones didn't slow down, the force has just increased my reaction time, and my instincts keep telling me where to go next. It's like I can predict everything that's going to happen."  
  
Just then, Cyon felt a sharp burning feeling along his shoulder; it was a taser blast from one of the seeker drones. Cyon heard his master a few moments later, coming from the speakers placed inside of the helmet, "You're thinking too much Cyon, don't try to comprehend the force now, that's for meditation. Focus on the present, but be mindful of the future as well." Cyon nodded, then continued on, letting the force guide his every move as he continued the training.  
  
  
  
In a dark room, all there is to hear is a few metallic footsteps. A sound besides foot steps finally arises in a robotic voice, "Commander, where is he?" "KzzzzzhhhK, Follow me, lieutenant." The footsteps continue, moving faster. "KzzzzhhhhhK, You cannot escape, we have light amplification programmed into us, you will not escape alive."  
  
A few seconds of silence pass, and a battle droid's arm stretching out in front of his troops to halt them is barely able to be seen. "Kzzzzzhhhk, Commander, I think I heard something." After this, a red beam shoots out from the darkness, rising into the air slowly. The glow slowly shows the face of Omen, a grin on his face, then a second later his image springs up into the air, the only thing that's able to be made out is the red from his lightsaber.  
  
"He's coming from above! Above!" The crimson lightsaber comes down, slicing straight through one of the droids as the rest all fire after him. From this Omen spins forward, ducking under a couple more shards of laser fire as he slices through two droids in one long arc of his saber. He crouches down quickly, springing back up into the air, jumping backward from them all as he reflects a few shards of laser fire back at them from the air before he falls behind a bunch of stacked up boxes.  
  
Some of the reflected shards hit back into their owners, destroying them as Omen vanishes again, retracting his red saber. All of the droids start moving out to where he was just seen, following the commander, "Kkkkkkzzhhhhhhhhk, Commander, we'll move in from the side." "Roger, roger." The commander proceeded to circle around, followed by a few other droids as the rest went the other way around.  
  
As the second squadron moves around, half of their troops suddenly get slammed down on their back by a mysterious wave, shutting down most of them. Three remain, their light amplification abilities coming into use as they spot Omen, leaping into the air and igniting his saber once again. As he comes down at them, they all fire up at Omen. He reflects one blast directly down into the neck of one battle droid, deactivating him as he slices through another. He spins around swiftly, dodging the next couple shards of laser fire from the remaining droid.  
  
Omen stands his ground, smirking as the droid tries to make a retreat, backing up while firing. Omen approaches the droid slowly, reflecting each shard with ease before he picks up speed. He front flips forward, mystie flipping through the air before the droid manages to fire one more time. It passes just by Omen's hip as he spins through the air, then lands down right in front of the droid, crouching down slowly.  
  
Before it even has time to aim downward, a lightsaber rams diagonally up through it's chest, causing electricity to spark around it before it's deactivated. Omen stands up slowly, retracting his lightsaber as he looks up at the top of the boxes. He grins, then throws his hand up, his palm spread open as he watches the last squadron of droids approach from the other side.  
  
Each point their guns at Omen, the commander speaking up, "Halt or we fire! Throw down your weapons!" Omen only smirks, then throws his hand down, diagonally away from the group of boxes as a stack falls down on top of the five droids left, crushing them instantly. Omen only smirks, clipping his lightsaber to his handle as the lights slowly come on. His master walks in from the side, chuckling, "You did well, Omen. You defeated them much faster than I anticipated. For only 18, you're already becoming a very powerful Sith…"  
  
Omen bowed slowly to his master, "It is only because of your guidance, my master." Premonition grinned, "I suppose so." At that, he placed his hand on his apprentice's back and began to lead him out of the training room, "Now, we must rest up for tonight. Tomorrow we have much more difficult training sessions to begin, my apprentice." Omen only nodded, "Yes, Master."  
  
  
  
Author Note: Please review! =D! It encourages me to write faster! 


	4. The Light and the Dark : 4

Author Note: Well, I guess I have to state that I do not own star wars and George Lucas does o.o Unfortunately.  
  
  
  
"The Light and the Dark"  
  
  
  
Cyon runs swiftly down the hall, his boots hitting the ground as he darts forward, his image almost a blur. The hall is narrow, the hall being not much wider than Cyon's body. As one of Cyon's feet touch onto the ground, a trigger is activated, causing a porthole on the wall to his side to open. Cyon's eyes quickly dart to the side, his instincts kicking in as he lunges forward, ducking under an oncoming arrow. Another one begins to shoot out as Cyon moves into a roll, rolling underneath five consecutive arrows before springing back up to his feet, never once slowing down. If anything he only concentrates on picking up speed.  
  
As he begins to reach the end of a room, a large metallic door begins to drop over the exit, lowering slowly. The large door slowly begins to reach the floor; almost blocking out the exit as it passes down to about Cyon's shoulders. Cyon grits his teeth and focuses, picking up speed as he keeps running. He then rolls forward on the ground, just as the tip of the large door scratches over his back, allowing him to barely pass under it. Cyon rolls forward onto his chest, panting slightly for a few moments as he picks himself back up to his feet.  
  
He studies the room around him, only to see it extends very high, almost as if it were its own skyscraper inside of the temple. He sighs as he realizes there is no door at the bottom, and jumping up to the top will be a dangerous task. The sound of a robotic voice then begins to echo throughout the room, "Kzzzzhhhk, General, flood the room with the electrified wall." Cyon looks down at his feet, noticing the floor beginning to glow yellow. Without hesitation, Cyon back flips into the air, grabbing onto one of the bolts from the wall that closed down, allowing Cyon to hang above the floor.  
  
The electrified field slowly forms on the floor, electricity sparking all around it. Cyon grimaces as the field slowly begins to move up the shaft, coming up at a steady pace. "I better get a move on.if I'm caught by that wave I'm done for." With that, Cyon lifts his other hand to grasp the same bolt as his other hand, then closes his eyes tightly. He gives one swift, hard pull as he barely manages to lift his foot out onto the protruding bolt, then kick flips backward off it and into the opposite wall.  
  
His boots give him just enough traction to kick off that wall and jump to the next, wall jumping up the large shaft slowly. However, the electrified field begins to pick up speed as well, almost biting at Cyon's ankles. Cyon keeps moving faster, but his dexterity begins to wear down after jumping from wall to wall about seven times, then notices the door finally coming into view. He keeps jumping faster and faster, trying to stay ahead of the field as it picks up its speed as well, coming dangerously close to the 18 year old Jedi.  
  
Cyon's foot presses down on the wall, placing his hands in front of him to hold himself up on the wall before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes. The force field comes within a few inches of his boot just before Cyon pushes off with his foot, making one last extravagant back flip through the air, landing on a ledge located right next to the door. From the back flip, he almost stumbles back into the door, which opens for him automatically. He takes a few steps back, taking another deep breath of air as he turns around. He looks down the long room, resembling the first room that he had to sprint across.  
  
It is about twice as large, but still not large enough to hold more than 5 battle droids standing elbow to elbow. There are also a few crates piled up here and there, scattered along the hallway. Cyon closes his eyes, then jumps forward from the ledge up above the hallway, landing with a silent 'thud.' He positions his hands down on the floor as he is crouched down from landing, looking around him slowly.  
  
He tilts his head behind himself, then spins around quickly as he springs up to his feet, seeing a ready and waiting pair of battle droids. Before they can fire off a single shot, he lifts his open palm into the air as his lightsaber unclips from his belt and hits right into the center of Cyon's palm. Grasping it quickly, he ignites it just in time to reflect the first shot. At this close distance, the laser shard flies straight back into the droid, disabling him as the other droid advances.  
  
Cyon tilts his lightsaber in one hand in front of him, deflecting another shot as he bends his knees lightly, springing up into the air. The droid tries to follow his movements, but before he can locate Cyon above him, Cyon comes down with his saber. The blue energy slices straight through the droid's neck, decapitating him as it falls down onto its side.  
  
Once his blue saber retracts back into its handle, Cyon turns around and begins to jog slightly in the direction of the exit. He jogs for about ten feet before slowing down to a walk, noticing his end of the hallway becoming slightly darker. He keeps walking forward slowly, looking around him as he approaches a large pile of crates. Just before he walks onto the other side, he stops. His instincts tell him to stop, but he isn't quite sure why.  
  
He looks around him, then sees a stone. He leans down to pick it up, then with a flick of his wrist, chucks it around the pile of crates. Before even hitting the ground, lasers begin to fire off at the stone, dematerializing it in thin air. Cyon crouches down onto one knee, looking up at the top of the pile of crates seconds before he jumps up high into the air, reaching roughly eight feet.  
  
Once he lands on top of the crate, he swiftly grabs the handle of his lightsaber and ignites it just in time to reflect the dueled laser shard of a droideka. Cyon front flips forward, mystie flipping as he twirls through the air. The droideka looks up, all three of its tiny, red glowing eyes focusing in on the falling image. Cyon brings his saber up above his head, holding it tight in both hands as he points the tip downward, lodging the blue beam down into the head of the droideka.  
  
It falls over onto its side as Cyon twirls his saber back up and out of the hunk of metal, noticing another droideka rolling up along his side. Cyon takes a few steps back, seeing yet another one following it as the first springs up into attack mode. It immediately fires off a few shards at Cyon as he just barely reflects them. Knowing that reflecting laser shards from two droidekas at once would be too much for him, he quickly spins around the corner of the pile of crates, barely dodging a few more laser shards as the second droideka springs into attack mode.  
  
Cyon throws his hand quickly up into the air, the force pushing one crate forward and falling down on top of one of the droideka, crushing it as it tries to find Cyon. The other droideka backs up slowly, its three legs clanking down into the ground as it watches for the Jedi. Cyon presses his back up against one of the crates, silencing himself as he listens to the droideka's footsteps. The three separate prongs slowly begin to make their way toward the corner of the crates, but stop.  
  
Cyon continues listening, then hears a second pair of footsteps coming up from behind the droideka's. The footsteps are lighter, those of a battle droid. The next thing heard is the sound of a thermal grenade hitting the ground, then rolling around the corner. Cyon's eyes dart swiftly to the grenade as he throws his hand down to it, using the force to push it back to where it came from as he jumps backward, landing on his back as it explodes.  
  
The detonation destroys the droideka and the battle droid, and manages to throw Cyon onto his back as some of the crates topple close to landing on him. Cyon stands back up slowly, clipping his saber back to his belt after retracting the saber again. He dusts off the front of his robe slowly, then begins to walk forward again. After about five minutes of walking, he reaches the end of the room. It opens up to reveal Du-ran, smiling as his hands fold in front of his chest. "Well done, my padawan." Cyon smiled, then bowed to his master slowly, "Thank you, Master."  
  
He then stands back up and smiles at his master, "It was definitely harder than I was expecting." He begins to walk forward slowly, his master leading the way as they walk side by side. Du-ran chuckles softly, holding his hands behind his back now, "You should have learned by now to not rely so much on what you expect, but on what the force tells you." Cyon nods, "Yes, Master." Du-ran yawns softly, stepping onto one of the hovering elevation discs, "Now, let us retire for the night." Cyon nods once more, then follows his master onto the disc as it lifts off, heading to their desired floor.  
  
  
  
On the desert planet, a large, old coliseum has been recently rebuilt, the inhabitants of the planet prepared for the once a year event that attracts people from all over the planet's own system. The system's sun slowly begins to light up along the horizon, the sunlight slowly passing over the coliseum as people begin to pile into the massive arena. It takes what seems to be no more than minutes for the stands to be completely filled, people almost pouring over the side as they howl for entertainment.  
  
In the center of the coliseum, the large stone doors along the edges of the circle slowly open up. After this, the audience slowly quiets down, peering down into the large sandy circle below the stands, everyone watching intently for it to begin. Once all thirty of the stone doors open, a metallic dome slowly begins to raise up over the edges of the entire coliseum, covering it entirely until it is one big metal dome. The coliseum slowly darkens, becoming completely black.  
  
In a flash, several strategically placed lights turn on, making it at least so they are able to see, but is still very dark. At the same time, one by one, in each of the rooms revealed by the opening of the stone doors, a lightsaber ignites. Crimson red lightsabers fill each room, some rooms with two or more people inside of them. A booming voice flows out of an intercom placed at the top of the metal dome, "Now, it is time for the annual trial of the Sith. I am to understand that fifty-seven Sith apprentices are in this coliseum today, and all of you will be fighting for your life. The remaining fifteen Sith apprentices will then begin their true life of a Sith, taking on several missions with their masters."  
  
The man chuckles softly, then continues, "Now, may all of your deaths put on a nice show for us all! LONG LIVE THE DARKSIDE!!" At that, the crowd rose to their feet, shouting loudly as they cheer for the fighting to begin. Darth Omen slowly stands from a kneeling position inside of his own, private room. He looks around slowly as the Sith begin to run out of their rooms, the combat beginning. Omen's saber slowly ignites, the crimson red shooting out slowly as he grips the handle firmly in both hands. "Now.all of you will know what the power of the Dark Side is truly capable of."  
  
Author Note: Please review! =D! It encourages me to write faster!  
  
And I know this was just about focused ENTIRELY on Cyon's training, sorry for all you Omen fans =( But do not worry! The next chapter is gonna be one hell of a brawl for Omen..so stay tuned! 


	5. The Light and the Dark : 5

Author Note: Well, I guess I have to state that I do not own star wars and George Lucas does o.o Unfortunately.  
  
  
  
The Light and the Dark  
  
  
  
A Sith apprentice is thrown onto his back, skidding along the sand as he immediately struggles to get up to his feet as fast as he can, his hand searching through the sand at his side for his lightsaber's handle. Before he can manage to stand, a bolt of electricity strikes into his chest, shocking him as he shouts out in pain. His head falls onto the sand with his head turned to the side, his eyes frozen open as the shock to his body leaves him shaking and sputtering up small dribbles of blood.  
  
In the background on the other side of the coliseum, Omen misty flips backward through the air, landing with one long horizontal swoop of his saber at a pursuing apprentice. The apprentice tilts his saber down, stopping Omen's oncoming blade just as Omen begins to spin back in the opposite direction to make another horizontal strike at his neck. The apprentice is too slow this time and his head is lopped clean off because of it, his head falling to the ground as he falls forward onto his knees, then drops to his chest. The sand blows up into the air lightly around the apprentice once he hits the ground.  
  
Immediately, Omen twirls around while pointing his lightsaber straight up in one hand, his other hand held out in front of him with a spread open palm. As he twirls backward, he comes to another Sith apprentice rushing at him. Omen immediately slams his saber straight down from above his head, hitting the top of the apprentice's saber as he makes a blunt stab at Omen's chest. The apprentice's saber is knocked into the ground just before Omen lifts his leg swiftly, kicking the man in his face and throwing him onto his back before he knows what hit him.  
  
Omen's lightsaber whirs through the air as he spins it around once in his left hand, approaching the Sith in two small steps before slashing down into his chest with one hand holding the handle of his saber. He lets the crimson red beam rest in the center of the apprentice's chest for a few moments before pulling it back out, turning around.  
  
Among the pandemonium of battling Sith, Omen watches many fall to the ground lifeless from the combined efforts of two apprentices. Omen scoffs, seeing them working together to defeat their enemies, going against the rules. Though a Sith is to try to win by any means necessary, Omen is not only a lone wolf, but a honorable warrior who loathes people who simply "take the easy way out."  
  
Omen glances quickly to his side, slowly turning around as he sees another apprentice running at him, his saber held high above his head as he shouts and prepares a fierce slash for Omen. Omen spreads his palm slowly in front of the oncoming Sith, releasing a wave of force energy to throw him easily onto his back. Omen then points his palm down at the saber of one of the Sith he killed, using the force to call it to his hand.  
  
With only one saber ignited, he rushes after the two Sith working together, crouching down in mid-run and then lunging high into the air with both his arms spread out to his sides and his legs tucked close together. His image almost resembles a falling crucifix; the black hood on his head overshadows none of his face, a grin forming as he lands. His feet touch down onto the chest of a Sith just previously killed by the two Sith working together. Each apprentice stands at one side of Omen, smirking as they both hold their sabers slightly to their sides.  
  
"You don't know what you're dealing with, 78." Omen furrowed his eyebrows, looking closer at the speaking one. His eyes widen slightly, realizing the two of them were 77 and 79 from his days as a youngster. 79 and 77 slowly begin to circle around Omen, like two sharks prepared to close in for a kill, each cackling to themselves. "Give up 78, if you beg to work WITH us, we just might be nice and choose to spare your life." Omen stands with one leg up on the dead body as if it were nothing more than a stepping stone to him, his other foot down in the sand as he keeps his eyes on the two apprentices, keeping only one lightsaber ignited.  
  
"Hmph, I would've figured you two would have become at the LEAST honorable fighters.but I guess when a fighter is as weak as the two of you, he has no choice but to seek help from the nearest loser he can find. You two are nothing more than bantha shit to me now." 77 stops circling, gritting his teeth as his anger boils, glaring at Omen. "Enough talking, now you DIE!!"  
  
77 twirls his lightsaber in his left hand, holding his right hand in front of him as he begins to run off at Omen, 79 approaching Omen from the other side at a slower pace. Omen takes a step backward from 77, but still keeping a watch out for 79 as he lifts his ignited lightsaber up swiftly into 77's. He manages to knock the first swing away, then tilts his blade back up to stop the next swipe of 77.  
  
Crimson keeps hitting crimson as 77 keeps advancing on Omen, Omen for the time being on the defense as 79 begins to home in on Omen. Just before 79 lunges forward with a horizontal swipe at Omen, he back flips up into the air, tucking his knees to his chest as he lands safely behind 79. 79 was already prepared, spinning around and slashing horizontally once again at Omen as he lands. Omen twirls his lightsaber around in front of him, hitting the tip of 79's blade and knocking it away. 77 front flips up and over 79, coming down with a vertical slash at Omen as he lifts his hand up again, slamming his red blade into the oncoming saber of 77.  
  
Omen manages to halt the blade above his head, then lift his foot to kick away 77. However, before Omen has time to maneuver his hand with the ignited lightsaber over to defend, 79 runs at Omen's blind spot from kicking 77 with a thrust of his lightsaber. At the last moment, Omen ignites his second lightsaber, arching it up and knocking away the tip of the oncoming lightsaber. As 77 stumbles back from the kick, Omen begins to advance on 79 with a well timed out barrage of attacks from both of his lightsabers. 79 just barely tilts his saber in time to stop either one of Omen's sabers from hitting him.  
  
Omen spins around after slashing vertically with his left hand, his saber dragging down across 79's saber which he holds up above his hand, arching it so the handle is at one shoulder and the tip of the crimson energy ends at his other shoulder. Before he has time to react, Omen almost seems to pick up speed as he twirls and makes a minor horizontal slash with his right hand. Only a light gash is left in 79's gut, but it's enough. He falls forward on his knees, holding the large gash as he gasps in pain.  
  
77 begins to run at Omen from behind, then looks on as he watches 79 die and fall on his face in the sand. Omen turns around slowly, holding both of his arms casually at his sides, slowly retracting the blades back into their handles as 77 grits his teeth. "You bastard! You killed him!" Omen closes his eyes slowly, "He was weak; he was destined to die. If I didn't kill him, a Jedi would have." 77 only gets angrier from this, "Shut up! You will die for this!" 77 crouches down, his eyes focused intently on Omen as he springs up into the air.  
  
Omen looks up slowly, beginning to kneel down as well as he ignites both of his sabers and crosses them over his head in an X. 77's lightsaber comes down at the intersection of the two blades, being stopped as he quickly pulls his lightsaber back up out of it. Omen pushes off the ground with his one knee on the ground, lifting himself off as he pulls his two sabers apart, slamming one up into the oncoming saber of 77 and knocking it away.  
  
77 rushes Omen fiercely, slashing this way and that, up and down, left and right, doing anything he can to try and avenge his fallen friend. Omen manages to bat away each oncoming lightsaber, but having a much better challenge than he did with 79. Omen backs up slowly, staying on the defense again as 77 keeps charging him, thrusting his saber forward at Omen's chest. Omen tilts back and to the left, allowing the saber to go past him before knocking it away with his saber. "You're strong, 77, much stronger than 79 was. You just might become a worthy Sith." 77 grits his teeth, continuing to advance on Omen as more Sith apprentices fall to the ground dead all around them.  
  
The coliseum begins to pile up with dead Sith bodies, but several battles still taking place as the crowd cheers it all on. From the box high above the coliseum, Palpatine sits in a large royal red chair, watching all the battles. His eyes scan over the battlefield slowly, then stop on the battle between 77 and Omen. A grin slowly curls on his lips, "Servant, who are those two men?" A black droid looks down at the battlefield, scanning their life signs and DNA sequences. A staticy, robotic voice emerges from the droid, "Darth Omen and Darth Vengeance." Palpatine nodded, then dismissed the droid with a wave of his hand. "Good.they will become excellent Sith." He looks over the rest of the battlefield, making sure only the best of the apprentices were left as he looks up, pressing a few buttons on a pad above him, a floating camera droid coming down in front of him. Palpatine stands up slowly, folding his hands behind his back as he speaks into the droid's microphone.  
  
Vengeance, number 77, spins around and slashes diagonally with all his might at Omen as he brings up his own two sabers up in an X to stop Vengeance's, forming a modified saber lock. The two grit their teeth, each putting all their strength into it as they push against each other. Omen closes his eyes, then pushes with all his might as he breaks the saber lock, pushing Vengeance backward as he stumbles. Omen then twirls forward in one fluid motion, slicing diagonally down with one saber, then the next. One saber lops off Vengeance's hand, then the second comes down just barely over Vengeance's chest, leaving a long flesh wound going diagonally down over his chest as he falls to his knees and shouts in pain.  
  
Omen then twirls both his lightsabers around in his hand, the crimson sabers whirring through the air as Omen prepares to make his final strike. Omen's saber in his right hand twirls forward one more time, then coming down at Vengeance's forehead. "ENOUGH!" The loud, booming voice flows through the coliseum slowly, echoing through the large dome as the crowd silences. The crimson lightsaber in Omen's hand stops inches before Vengeance's face, then slowly retracts back into the handle as Omen clips both sabers to his belt. "Now, fifteen of our best Sith apprentices remain. You chosen few will now begin your missions with your masters, where the REAL challenges will take place." A chuckle echoes through the dome next, "And now, to close this battle, I would like to say all of you fought well, and will all make excellent minions of the Dark Side." The large metal dome begins to slowly retract back down as the crowd begins to exit the coliseum.  
  
Vengeance falls onto his chest, breathing hard as just the pain from losing his hand almost sends him into shock. Omen looks down at him, showing no remorse or regret in his eyes as he slowly turns his back on him, making his way calmly out of the arena as medical droids roll out to meet Vengeance. Before he walks away, Omen turns his head back to Vengeance to make one final comment, "Getting revenge for 79 will be hard with a synthetic arm, you know." And with that, Omen chuckles again and walks out of the arena slowly. This day, he knows his journey to becoming a Sith has truly begun. Today he faced the ultimate trial: Showing no sympathy, no matter who is on the other end of the saber.  
  
  
  
Author Note: Please review! =D! It encourages me to write faster!  
  
Next chapter, Cyon begins his first mission! YAY! =D! Wonder what could be in store for the young Jedi.hm. 


End file.
